


All You Wanna Do (is kiss me softly)

by boomerangsandadora



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), But in WWDA zuko gets cut off before he can sing to sokka, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, One Shot, Six the Musical References, and it ends happily cause it's a oneshot, but you can read it as a oneshot don't worry, no beta we die like lu ten, so this is zuko singing a song on sokka's lap, sokka having his bisexual awakening, this is technically a World We Dream About AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomerangsandadora/pseuds/boomerangsandadora
Summary: The next lyric Sokka fully heard, unfortunately for his sanity, was “Cause all you wanna do / All you wanna do, baby / Is touch me, love me, can't get enough, see,” while he was still resolutely staring out the window. But on the lyric “Run your fingers through my hair” Zuko put his fingers in Sokka’s hair and--and holy shit--Sokka was definitely not thinking about his friend platonically.Zuko sings "All You Wanna Do" from Six while sitting on Sokka's lap and Sokka finally realizes that the feelings he's been having for his friend have been anything but platonic.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 145





	All You Wanna Do (is kiss me softly)

**Author's Note:**

> The very beginning of this might seem a tad odd because this was lifted straight from my fic The World We Dream About (where Sokka still thinks he's straight) but don't worry, the gaang is just headed to Ty Lee's house for a party after eating at a diner. That's all you need to know.
> 
> It's important to note that the song Zuko sings--"All You Wanna Do" from Six--is actually really sad if you listen to the lyrics!! It's sung flirtatiously (hence Sokka's impending bi panic) but it's actually about how none of the men K Howard slept with actually cared to get her consent. Just because I picked out specific lines to highlight Sokka's gay panic doesn't mean I want to ignore this element of the song--I chose this song because I think Zuko, like me, is interested in complex characters like K Howard. He is so invested in Howard's emotional journey (and how, externally, she covers this up with flirting) that at first he doesn't realize the effect he's having on Sokka.
> 
> Okay, seriousness aside, let's get to the fluff!! Please enjoy and have a nice day!

When they finished eating at the diner, the group piled into the car. Suki called shotgun, leaving Aang in the back with Toph, Azula sitting in the seat behind the Katara (the driver), and Zuko once again on Sokka’s lap behind Suki.

Suki was scrolling through her Spotify when she asked, “Have any of you heard of Six?”

“I love it!” Zuko said enthusiastically, but quickly reddened when it became clear that no one else had heard of it.

Filling the awkward silence, Katara said, “I think you mentioned it to me. You really like it, right Suki?”

“Not as much as Zuko, he has the whole thing memorized.” Zuko glared at his sister for volunteering this information. 

“Who’s your favorite queen?” Suki asked.

“K Howard,” Zuko responded without hesitation. “Who’s yours?”

“Oof. Probably Anne, she’s so funny. I love K Howard too though. And poor Jane.”

“Okay, if you’re going to talk about this musical you have to at least play a song from it,” Sokka complained. 

“Alright, only if Zuko will sing along,” Suki offered.

“It’s not exactly in my range--”

“Take it down an octave or two and stop pretending like you aren’t dying to sing it,” Azula interrupted. 

Suki pressed play and upbeat music filled the car.

Sokka began to ask if it was the right song--it seemed like pop music--but stopped when Zuko made direct eye contact when he sang the line “ _I think we can all agree I’m the ten amongst these threes._ ” Sokka wondered why his heart was pounding.

Sokka didn’t hear every lyric--although Zuko definitely sang every lyric without a single mistake--because he was too busy wondering if he was positive that he was noticing his friend in a totally straight way. He was pretty sure he was. He just had a very hot friend, singing a very sexual song. On his lap. That would make anyone blush. Right?

Zuko continued to shift his gaze to different people in the car, but his eyes met Sokka’s again when he sang “ _And ever since I was a child, I’d make the boys go wild_ .” Sokka forced his eyes out the window, because he wanted to admire the view--not because he was intimidated by having his friend in his lap talking about making boys go wild. (And did Zuko just _giggle_ with the song? That was, well, that was kind of hot).

The next lyric he fully heard, unfortunately for his sanity, was _“_ _Cause all you wanna do / All you wanna do, baby / Is touch me, love me, can't get enough, see,”_ but he was still resolutely staring out the window. On the lyric “ _Run your fingers through my hair_ ” Zuko curled his fingers into Sokka’s hair and--and _holy shit--_ Sokka was definitely not thinking about his friend platonically.

Was this for real? Was he into boys?

Maybe all the time he’d spent thinking about how nice it would be to kiss Zuko and all the many nights he’d imagined Zuko by his side should’ve tipped him off. 

Apparently, everyone else was right when they told him he was bisexual and somehow, he hadn’t noticed. 

Zuko took his hand off Sokka’s head to blow a kiss and Sokka felt a little light headed. What a way to realize you were in love with your best friend--with him in your lap, singing about “ _birds and the bees_.” 

Zuko leaned back Sokka as he sang “ _Cause I feel the chemistry / Like I get you and you get me / And I know this is it / He just cares so much, this one's legit / We have a real connection, / I’m sure this time is different_ ” and Sokka’s heart pounded faster. Was Zuko doing this intentionally? But then Zuko pulled away on the next line and Sokka missed the warmth on his chest. 

Zuko continued gesturing wildly as he sang, oblivious to Sokka’s gay panic, not turning to make eye contact again until, “ _This guy finally / Is what I want, the friend I need / Just mates, no chemistry / I get him and he gets me,”_ and Sokka knew it was just the lyrics, but did Zuko _have_ to choose him to look at when he sang about having no chemistry with someone? 

This thought kept him preoccupied, until Zuko ended the song by doing the final kiss in his direction. Seeing as it’s much easier to face forward when sitting on someone’s lap, Sokka was pretty sure it was at least semi-intentional that Zuko chose to blow the kiss towards him.

Aang, Toph, and Suki applauded Zuko’s performance and he seemed to come back to himself. Looking around in apparent embarrassment, his blush deepened when his eyes met Azula’s judgemental gaze.

“That was--” _really hot_ \-- “amazing,” Sokka stammered.

“I’m not gonna lie. You singing innuendos on Sokka’s lap was pretty hot,” Suki added.

Zuko had already been blushing deeply, but at this he looked ready to burst. “Sorry, I--”

“Don’t apologize!” Aang interrupted. “That was cute!”

Azula kept smirking, but didn’t say anything as the car slowed to a stop at Ty Lee’s house. Zuko trailed behind the rest of the group as they made their way up to the door, but Sokka slowed to match his pace.

“I must’ve looked so stupid,” Zuko began.

“Dude, that was fucking hot--” _shit,_ he had not meant to say that outloud. Luckily Zuko was smiling and wasn’t super creeped out. “--I mean, it was cool how you got in character and everything.”

“So you don’t think I’m a total nerd?”

“No, I think you’re the cutest guy who’s ever danced on my lap.”

“Oh? What other guys have danced on your lap?”

“Oh, you know, Aang, Haru, Jet, and--”

“Shut up,” Zuko looked like he was trying to be serious, but he couldn’t keep himself from laughing.

“Are you jealous?”

“Of all the imaginary lapdances you’re getting?” Sokka nodded. Zuko smirked. “Nah, I know mine was better.”

Sokka froze in shock, trying to come up with a coherent response but all he managed was the vocal equivalent of a key smash. 

“Come on,” Zuko said, grabbing his hand. “If you get me drunk enough, maybe I’ll give you a kiss before the night is over.”

Sokka beamed. “I’d like that.”

Zuko paused, one foot on the front stoop, turning to Sokka. “You would? What happened to straight as an arrow?”

Sokka shrugged. “A pretty boy sang a song on my lap.”

“Oh, I can’t actually--my dad would kill me--I didn’t think you would actually--”

“Zuko, your dad isn’t here.”

Zuko glanced at his sister, who was engrossed in a conversation with Ty Lee and Mai. “Get the keys from Katara. We’re not kissing in front of my sister.”

Sokka went inside the house long enough to retrieve the keys and then he and Zuko were in the car. “Do you want to run away with me,” he asked.

“Yes,” Zuko said, without hesitation, “but I think you promised everyone a ride home.”

“Damn. Where should we go instead?”

“Do you want to go to the beach? Watch the sunset?”

On the beach, they sat for a long while just watching the sky change colors, teasing one another. But as the stars started to appear, a hand on a shoulder reached for a cheek and gently two mouths met for the first time. Natural as the sun meeting the horizon every night, the two boys kissed until Sokka pulled away. “I’ve never felt this way for anyone.”

Zuko let Sokka feel his smile as he leaned back in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Is all you wanna do now leave me a comment and a kudos?? Cause I'd love that :)
> 
> (And if you liked this verse, The World We Dreamed About is the more angsty version of it and I have other fics on my account too!)


End file.
